


Heavy Breather

by TrashSkull



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Gavin, Deepthroating, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Top RK900, Yaoi, dilan not being nice, gavin putting that tongue to good use, reed900, under the table oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashSkull/pseuds/TrashSkull
Summary: That dick came with a price





	Heavy Breather

“Don’t make this harder than it has to, Gavin,” Dilan stared at the detective kneeling before him, a smug grin on his face, “we agreed that this is what you’d have to do for me to keep satisfying you.”

Gavin glared up at Dilan, his legs and back cramping and aching in his current squatting position, he hasn’t moved in like 3 hours because the android threatened to take his sex privileges away. And that dick is fire though.

“Tch, do I have to be under here though? I barely fucking fit.”

Dilan sat at Gavin’s desk in the precinct, it was slow, not a lot of arrests and the other detectives and cops were wandering around looking for something to do. Gavin was at his desk as well - or rather he was under his desk - and between the legs of his android, a synthetic dick nestled just in front of his face.

“If you do a good job then you’ll be out sooner than you know it,” He winked, “but I’d suggest you begin before someone becomes suspicious of your disappearance.” Gavin didn’t know what it was but something about his evil smug tone rubbed him the wrong way, or the right way in certain situations.

Gavin growled lowly at him before taking him in his hand. He stroked his dick to life, watching as the synthetic veins throbbed and pulsated, he hated that he was bigger than him but shit, it was the first time he actually saw the thing he was craving for up close, so maybe he wouldn’t mind it this time. Dilan rolled the chair closer to the table, Gavin grunted in surprise and was about to curse him when he heard people shuffling around the precinct. Great. It was a good thing it was nighttime and under the desk was dark, otherwise their fun would end a lot sooner.

Gavin finally dragged his tongue along the underside, he didn’t taste like plastic to his surprise, running his tongue along his shaft before sucking on his head, flicking his tongue against the tip. Dilan sighed contently as he relaxed at his desk, revelling in the excitement of doing something so forbidden in a public place, and the workplace no doubt. But Dilan never felt regret or embarrassment, he understands the concept and why humans feel it but he just didn’t, so knowing that his current predicament could potentially wreck his career or even mess with his social life was enough to make him nut. Not really but you get the point.

Gavin tried his hardest not to gag, he didn’t think that Dilan’s dick would swell so much in his mouth, he could only swallow half his shaft before feeling the head reach his throat. Dilan knows he can go deeper but he just doesn’t want to, either to spite him or for an unknown reason, but he’ll be damned if he wasn’t going to know what that throat do. 

Dilan reached down, leaning back just enough to see Gavin but still hide him, and grabbed his head, pulling him forward, practically forcing him to take more of his dick. Gavin softly gagged but noticeably, he glared at him but Dilan looked down with such a dark expression that it actually made him scared. Personally, it was his ‘you won’t get any more of this dick if you fuck up’ face. Gavin shuddered as he tried his best not to gag as Dilan shoved him down, his cheeks turning red from embarrassment and the heat under the desk, he could feel his legs cramping again as his heart almost stopped.

“Dilan, do you know where Detective Reed is?”

Dilan almost jumped out of his chair hearing Connor speak, the table vibrated with a sudden thud.

“You startled me.” Dilan deadpanned.

“I didn’t mean to, I’ve noticed Detective Reed hasn’t been seen for three hours and twenty-four minutes and thirty-four seconds.”

“He said he had important issues to resolve and insisted I stay here.”

All the while Dilan’s hand was still under the table, currently pinching the nose of the one being asked about, he was currently waaaaaay past his uvula, enjoying how his throat contracted around him in panic, and Dilan was just evil enough to keep him there. Meanwhile Gaving was trying his hardest to get Dilan to let go, or to get him off himself but the damn robot was so fucking strong. The two androids continued their conversation, Dilan acted like nothing was wrong yet Gavin was having a small panic attack while slowly losing breath.

It took a while for the conversation to end, Hank pulling Connor away because it was about time they went home, Dilan insisted he stay until Gavin returned, watching as the lieutenant left with Connor. Dilan lost track of time, there was no one about, not even the captain was around, and he was still pinching his nose. He looked down to see a drowsy looking Gavin, dick fully submerged in his throat, eyes lidded and threatening to roll to the back of his head, the face of someone literally choking on his dick. Dilan felt his face heat up seeing him like that. The moment he let go of his nose the detective took a deep breath, the sudden rush of air and contraction of his throat muscles made Dilan orgasm in his mouth. Gavin gagged once more and quickly lifted himself off as he choked, Dilan groaning as streams of clear cum made ropes on his face.

“Fucking android.” He whispered harshly, wiping the cum from his face like it were spiders.

“My apologies, I got sidetracked.” Dilan said as he fixed his pants.

He scanned the area before rolling away from the desk so Gavin can get up, the man cursing sharply as he stretched his back, Dilan blushed even harder seeing his tummy peek from under his shirt. He stood up abruptly, towering over him as he still wiped his face.

“I suggest we leave, before someone arrives,” Dilan leaned forward, Gavin flinched as he brought his face closer, licking his cheek, “you did well today.”

Gavin stood red in the face as Dilan walked away, clenching his fists as he bit his cheek. Did Dilan just compliment him?


End file.
